The Challenge
by Grey-Hearted Hero
Summary: Erik challenges Raguna to see who is truly the best farmer in Trampoli. Can his sheer amount of awesomeness overcome a man who's saved the world?


**Warning: If you only clicked on this because you saw the Erik (or Eric) & Raguna thing, this isn't that kind of story.**

**I seem to be part of a minority that doesn't pair Erik with Raguna, Danny, Kross, or any other guy character. As such, this will probably be frowned upon by those that do. But you don't care about my views on a fictional character's sexuality, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Spring had finally come to the village of Trampoli. The last of the snow had melted, the grass was returning to its vibrant shade of green, and the farmers were trading in their snow shovels for hoes and sickles. None were more eager to do so than a young man named Raguna, who was now beginning his third year in Trampoli.<p>

Raguna's first year in the village had been full of excitement: learning the area, meeting new people, exploring the ruins, even saving the world. His second year had been a well-deserved break in comparison where he participated in every festival, fully renovated his house, and conquered Whale Island. By the middle of winter, however, he started to get a little stir-crazy.

The winter before, he had been kept busy trying to stop Gelwein's plans and rescue Mist, but this year, he had a much harder time keeping himself occupied. For a time, he tried farming in the caves. But he didn't get the same satisfaction of when he worked in his own fields and eventually stopped. Next, he tried fighting monsters in his free time, but they no longer presented any challenge, and that soon became boring. Apart from festivals and occasional visits to all of his friends in the village, Raguna found the rest of the season unbearable.

That's why he was so glad spring had returned, allowing him to finally get back to work.

And so, as soon as he was able, he walked down the road from his house to Erik's in order to buy some seeds. Raguna opened the door to see the slightly older farmer arranging the items on the shelf of goods he sold. Before Raguna could do more than take a step inside, Erik whirled around with his finger outstretched.

"Young man!"

"W-What?" Raguna was surprised by the sudden outburst from his usually-relaxed friend.

"It has come to my attention that you have been gaining a bit of skill in the ways of farming. Therefore, I issue you a challenge."

Raguna furrowed his brow at this. "A challenge?"

"Yes. A challenge to see who is truly the best cultivater in Trampoli. On the last day of spring, we shall bring all of the crops we've grown to the Snowstyle Inn where they will be judged by quantity and size, each being a separate event. In the case of a tie, we'll have the townspeople vote on who they like better.

"What does that have to do with farming?

"Because...um...a farmer can only make a profit if he has loyal customers."

Raguna nodded. "Okay. Sound's like fun."

"I knew you'd agree. However, you should know that there are two rules. First, no using fertilizer that could speed up their growth. Second, no turnips."

"No turnips? Why not?"

Erik paled a little bit and sweat started to bead on his forehead. "Why not? Umm. Because...Because they're too easy to grow. Yes, they're too easy to grow, and therefore do not count. It's not because I'm afraid to touch them."

"That makes sense." The young farmer bought his seeds and left.

As the door closed behind him, Erik chuckled and rubbed his hands in excitement. The idea for this contest had come to him when Danny had tried to get on his nerves by joking about how he thought Raguna was the better farmer. Erik, not realizing it was a joke, took it as an attack on his pride and spent the next day devising this little plan.

_I'll show Danny who the better farmer is,_ Erik thought to himself as he went to work in his field. _I'll win this contest, and when I do, everyone will know who grows the best vegetables in Trampoli. And then, all of the girls will love me...More than they already do, of course._

Erik knew he couldn't win the quantity round. Raguna's field was at least three times the size of his own, so he focused on increasing the growth of his crops. He did this by way of a secret technique he had developed years ago. When he dug up a spot for the seeds, he didn't dig just deep enough to bury it like most farmers do, he dug further down into richer soil. He also didn't get water from a well like Raguna, he hiked up to Lake Poli every morning and filled his watering can with its mineral-rich water.

But these steps would be useless if it weren't for the extra bit of something he had. Once, when Anette had stopped by for breakfast after finishing her route, he described his technique to her. When he got to the part about the "secret extra something," Anette had guessed, "Love?"

To which, Erik shook his head and laughed. "No. Awesomeness."

That's right. The reason for the high quality of Erik's produce was his aura of sheer awesome that soaked into the ground and encouraged his vegetables to grow with all their might. And while Anette may have rolled her eyes at that, Erik knew in his own mind that he spoke the truth, and it was by this power that he would win the competition against Raguna.

Finally, the day of the contest arrived. Raguna and Erik placed all of the crops grown over the past weeks into wooden boxes and carried them over to the tavern. Almost the entire village had gathered to watch, even the Irises had gone to bed early the night before so they would be awake for it.

Just as Erik had predicted, Raguna ended up growing the most vegetables. But, also according to his prediction, Erik made a comeback in the size judging.

For the tie breaker, Raguna and Erik would go upstairs while eleven people were given slips of paper to write their votes on. They had decided on eleven so that there couldn't possibly be another draw. After a few minutes, the farmers were brought back downstairs where Eunice had gathered all of the ballets in a basket. Rita also stood beside a chalkboard with a drawn line separating it into two halves: one with an E at the top, the other with an R.

"I will now read the ballets while Mom keeps count of the votes on the chalkboard," the green-haired young woman announced as she pulled a slip out of the basket. "The first one says, 'I vote for Raguna because he was able to get Iris to work here. He also doesn't get drunk and cause a ruckus like some people I know.' I guess that one was from you, Mom."

"Guilty as charged," Rita replied, putting a mark on Raguna's side of the board.

"The next one says, 'I have to choose Erik simply because he has been here longer and has always been an important part of the community."

Stella nodded as her paper was read and Rita chalked up a point for Erik.

"'I want to vote for Erik just so I can see that stupid look he gets when he thinks he's about to win something.'"

"That's the look!" Danny pointed and laughed while his friend's face changed to a scowl.

"'I vote for Raguna becuase he always comes to the bath, and because he dug up the hot spring in the first place.'"

The redhead in a witch hat giggled and Raguna rubbed the back of his neck. He should have known Melody would say something about hot springs or baths if she had gotten a vote.

"Both competitors now have two votes each. This ballet says, 'Raguna. Because he always takes such good care of his monsters.'"

Tabatha's face turned slightly red as she hadn't expected the papers to be read out loud.

"'If losing this contest will make Raguna leave the village, then I vote for the other guy.' I guess this is a vote for Erik."

Raguna had a feeling he knew who had written that last one. That was weird, considering he hadn't even seen Brodik show up.

"This one's also a vote for Erik. It says, 'I'm voting for Erik because he promised to make me breakfast for an entire week.'"

The older farmer laughed nervously. "I have no idea what she- I mean that person is talking about."

"We are now at the last five votes and Erik is ahead by one. 'I pick Raguna because so many people have started coming to the inn ever since he got here. He must be some kind of good luck charm.'"

"I bet no one can guess who wrote that one, huh?" Turner said with a roaring laugh.

"This one seems kind of odd. 'I go with Erik because my son doesn't bother me every day about going on an adventure with him.'"

"No offense, Raguna," Ganesha calls out. To which, the young man nodded.

"'Raguna. Just because.' Wow, that's...direct."

"Writing is a pain," Cinnamon muttered.

"The score is all tied up now which means this last ballet will decide the winner. The final vote is for...both of them?"

"What do you mean both of us?" Erik ran over and snatched the paper out of Eunice's hand. He read it out loud while Raguna looked over his shoulder.

"'I can't decide who to vote for. I mean, Raguna is always growing turnips, but without the seeds from Erik, he wouldn't be able to grow them. So I guess I'll just have to vote for both of them. What are the odds that they'll both have the exact same number of votes anyway?' This could only have been written by one person."

"Mist," both farmers said as one and turn to the girl in question.

The turnip-lover clapped her hands together. "Wow. You two really did get the same number of votes. I guess this means you're evenly matched."

Raguna spotted a chance to end this whole thing before Erik declared a fourth round. "She's right, Erik. We're exactly the same when it comes to our work, so that means we both win."

Erik's eyes had been filled with the desire for victory, but now they softened. "I suppose so." He beamed and clapped a hand on the other man's shoulder. "Congratulations, young man! You've finally lived up to my level of greatness!"

Raguna opened his mouth to tell him that's not what he meant, but then decided to let his friend have his moment. "Yeah, I guess I have."


End file.
